rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 48.1 Toys
(592) Danizelle (enter): 23:47 (592) Danizelle: You are likely to be eaten by a grue (593) Shadell (enter): 23:55 (592) Danizelle: You have been eaten by a grue (591) Lian: so (592) Danizelle: So. looks like we're sending a message to Guei ren, asking for a parley meeting. (591) Lian: its goes through (592) Danizelle: Does she even bother to respond? (591) Lian: not immediately (592) Danizelle: I'll wait for a reasonable amount of time, then move along to other things. (591) Lian: ok (591) Lian: it went through the response might take awhile anything else? (592) Danizelle: checking upon the little monster ** (591) Jomoru curled up plotting ** ** (592) Danizelle slithers up. ** (592) Danizelle: "What's on your mind, little one?" (591) Jomoru: "bored" ** (591) Jomoru hunts the elusive Niet ** (593) Shadell: Niet hides behind Danizelle! ** (591) Jomoru grabs her with her tail, "toys now" ** (592) Danizelle: "What kinds of toys interest you, dearie?" She smirks. (591) Jomoru: "From people?" (591) Jomoru: test (592) Danizelle: "Yes, If you are asking for toys, you must have something in mind." (593) Niet: Niet is dangled, despite heavy protests. (592) Danizelle: "And if you would like something from Niet, setting her down gently and saying please works better than shaking her down." (592) Danizelle: "Even if it is amusing." (591) Jomoru: "genetic memories say this works best" (592) Danizelle: "No, it's just fun and a frustration reliever." (592) Danizelle: "She actually becomes more obstinate if you shake her. She's a tricky one to understand. Usually she's coherent enough if you say please however." (591) Jomoru: "But I want it now" (611) Jenthulhu (enter): 00:41 (593) Niet: Niet remains defiant! And dizzy. (592) Danizelle: "She works faster if you're nice to her. Besides, we'll have to make the toys, so you'll have to be patient. Although if you help one of us I'm pretty sure we can make something suitable." (591) Jomoru: "I can't make toys" (592) Danizelle: "Can you imagine a toy you'd want to play with? (591) Jomoru: "yes" (592) Danizelle: "Well, I can probably build it myself. Besides, It'd get us a chance to get to know each other better. But you have to stop bullying Niet." (591) Jomoru: "Why?" (592) Danizelle: "because it's rude to bully friends and family for what you want. I'll let you play and have toys and friends, but you have to follow some rules, little one." ** (591) Jomoru puts Niet down then ** (592) Danizelle: "Now apologize for being rude and ask her politely. If you're properly contrite, she nmay even say yes, though i wouldn't expect it." ** (611) Jenthulhu watches the scene impassively ** (591) Jomoru: "I am sorry, now toys" (593) Niet: Niet crosses her arms and taps her foot. (592) Danizelle: "No, Try that again. Politely as I said." (591) Jomoru: "I am sorry, now please give me toys" (593) Niet: Niet continues tapping her foot. (592) Danizelle: Perhaps if you promise not to randomly shake and bully her she'll be more apt to giving you what you wish. You have to keep that promise on your own though. If you don't she'll probably refuse if you break it. Niet's not cooperative when she's manhandled." (591) Jomoru: "I am really sorry and won't hurt you if you give me toys?" (593) Niet: "No! No No!" Niet shakes her head furiously. "Apologies are overated! So long as you're cute enough anything is acceptable! Now try again but with more puppy dog eyes and cuteness!" (611) Jenthulhu: "Perhaps I could teach her to play Gateway?" she supposed out loud ** (592) Danizelle facepalms, and huddles with Jomoru and shows her the sweet doe-eyed pretty expression and how to couch her request." ** (591) Jomoru: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,3,3,3,2 = (9) ** (591) Jomoru spends motes to be properly moely looking in the exactly perfect fashion to appease niet ** (593) Niet: Niet suffers from a small nosebleed.... despite the fact that her appreciation isn't sexual in nature at all. (593) Niet: "Toys!" (591) Jomoru: "now go" (592) Danizelle: "Patience is not one of your virtues, is it?" (593) Niet: "What kind do you want?" (591) Jomoru: "lots?" (592) Danizelle: "Niet, why don't you put your devious little mind to the test cooking up a variety of toys? And Jomoru... If you break them, you will have to learn to fix them. Niet has other things she needs to build besides pretty and fun trinkets." (591) Jomoru: K (592) Danizelle: "You maky ask her for new toy ideas when she's not occupied with such things." (592) Danizelle: *you may* (591) Jomoru: "ok" (592) Danizelle: "Would you like to learn how to play Gateway?" (593) Niet: "Can I borrow a few people?" Niet asks Jomoru. (591) Jomoru: "I know how to play gateway" ** (591) Jomoru nods to Niet ** ** (592) Danizelle smiles ** (593) Niet: Niet wanders away to make toys. ** (592) Danizelle collects her daughter up. "Pushy little one, aren't you?" ** (591) Jomoru: "Yes" (611) Priceless Emerald: "The willow must know when to bend" Priceless quoted from a book of trite proverbs (592) Danizelle: "So what are you going to do when someone doesn't simply cave into your demands?" (591) Jomoru: "Drag them to Niet" ** (592) Danizelle LAUGHS! ** (592) Danizelle: "Have you ever considered learning to negotiate and make a compromise?" (592) Danizelle: "You catch more flies with honey than vinegar, dearie." (591) Jomoru: "its boring" (611) Priceless Emerald: "Not everything has to be entertaining." she pointed out. (591) Jomoru: "Why?" (611) Priceless Emerald: "It's the way the world works, dear." (591) Jomoru: "why?" (592) Danizelle: "Because sometimes Niet's way doesn't work." (592) Danizelle: Niet's done her thing to me in the past as well. I didn't allow it to last very long." (591) Jomoru: "hm?" (592) Danizelle: Some things are boring and tiresome dear. But sometimes they must be endured." (592) Danizelle: "I'm more frustrated by the maddening things." (591) Jomoru: hmm ** (591) Jomoru goes to see what Niet is doing ** (592) Danizelle: "Life has rules little one. Now whether or not you decide to write your own in the future you must learn to follow them. (592) Danizelle: "Even I follow SOME rules." ** (591) Jomoru looks back, "I know what rules are there.." ** ** (592) Danizelle looks at Emerald. My mother's curse is coming true." ** (592) Danizelle: ((If you can see this I think I'm having a net fart.)) (593) Niet: Niet is trying to acquire materia.... mortals. (611) Priceless Emerald: "Curse?" she asked a tad curiously. (592) Danizelle: "May your children be just like you." She smirks. ** (591) Jomoru pokes niet, "donet yet?" ** ** (592) Danizelle slithers after Jomoru. "This should be interesting." ** (593) Niet: "It'll take a while. Cute toys require time." (593) Niet: Niet leads a small gaggle of mortals toward one of the factory cathedrals. ** (591) Jomoru follows, "done yet?" ** (593) Niet: "It'll take a few days." ** (591) Jomoru puppy dog eyes ** (593) Niet: "It'll take a few hours." (592) Danizelle: "This is going to be bad, I know it. Probably funny, but bad." ** (592) Danizelle looks at priceless. ** (592) Danizelle: "How much do you think this is going to hurt to watch when niet's done?" (611) Priceless Emerald: "I am unsure. However, I had a thought, after going over what some of you told me about before I came along." (592) Danizelle: "let's hear it while my brain tries to wrap around the idea of acting like a child to communicate with Niet properly." (611) Priceless Emerald: "Well, from what I heard, it was amazingly hard to deal with a lunar that had become a swarm of insects. Would it be possibled, do you think to genesis up a kind of demon insect, wasp or something, to live in a hive incorporated into a body? So you could unleash a swarm of insects armed with Yozi vemon upon your foes?" (592) Danizelle: "Probably. It wouldn't be demonic per se, but the lethality could be there if done right. Problem with something like that is keeping them contained and under control. i can do this, to a point, but hive critters are remarkably adept at making colonies where you don't want them." (611) Priceless Emerald: "Breeding limit, perhaps, population doesn't grow past a certain point?" (592) Danizelle: "Nah, they'd die out too quick. Unless I could figure out how to make them immortal. Maybe if I started with a few Agatae... hmmmmm... (611) Priceless Emerald: "How about a single queen, fed by a portion of essence daily? (592) Danizelle: "Yeah, I'm thinking something akin to that." ** (591) Jomoru pokes Niet every half hour ** ** (592) Danizelle chuckles. "I begin to understand Niet more and more just by watching the little one." ** (592) Danizelle: "Hmmm, looks like Guei Ren may have gone out of her way to collect Leviathan and Lilith before we talk again." (611) Priceless Emerald: She raised an eyebrow. (591) Jomoru: (Or it takes time to respond if you don' thave tha tspell)) (592) Danizelle: ((Let me be paranoid)) (592) Danizelle: "Niet and my Lunar mates, respectively. (593) Niet: Niet finishes her first doll about four hours later, and produces three more throughout the rest of the day and night. ** (591) Jomoru keeps poking every so often ** (593) Niet: They're human shaped, and all incredibly shapely females with ball joints. They're chiefly made of what seems to be starmetal with some very odd paint, Their hair is made of hundreds of different thin wires made of orichalcum. Lastly, each doll has a theme that is suspiciously similar to whatever it was the mortals Niet 'recruited' did before getting taken. They're also entirely sentient and self moving, with their prior personalities intact. Of course, they're unable to disobey Jomoru. (591) Jomoru: Hmmmmm not really cuddly.. (592) Danizelle: "Toys or pets?" (591) Jomoru: "Pets are easy" (592) Danizelle: "Oh?" (592) Danizelle: "Do tell." (593) Niet: "The paint makes them warmer." ** (591) Jomoru looks between niet and Priceless ** (592) Danizelle: "Well, little one? Did you thank Auntie Niet for the dolls?" (611) Priceless Emerald: "How aware are they?" she asked Niet, rubbing her chin thoughtfully (611) Priceless Emerald: "Is it an unpleasant experience?" (591) Jomoru: (she's clearly deciiding a demonstration target) (593) Niet: Niet cocks her head to the side. "They're cute! Of course it must be pleasant." The dolls... having been turned into such without being told what's going on, may disagree. (611) Priceless Emerald: "How long will they live, are they stronger or weaker than their mortal selves?" she asked (591) Jomoru: (percpetion+awareness) (593) Niet: "They're dolls." (611) Priceless Emerald: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,7,6,6,5,4,4,4 = (6) (592) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,6,6,6,6,4,3 = (6) adding 3 for giggles. (593) Niet: Niet picks one up by the arm. "Sturdy enough but they're too tiny to lift stuff. Dolls should be held, not hold things. That wouldn't be cute at all." (592) Danizelle: ((11 successes)) (611) Priceless Emerald: (7 succ) (611) Priceless Emerald: (so, are they inanimate?) (593) Niet: (Capable of moving, but ones in all physical stats. Mental attributes, abilities and charisma/manipulation haven't changed, but appearance 4ish." (591) Jomoru: (Shadell roll) (593) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,4,2 = (6) +1 excellency (593) Niet: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 3 = (0) +1 excellency (593) Niet: (So 7) ** (591) Jomoru in a blur of motion bites Niet ** (593) Niet: Jomoru finds herself biting an apple made of pinkish essence that appears immediately between her teeth and Niet's skin. ** (592) Danizelle watches, coiling her lower body as her posture and expression take on the classic "Disapproving mother" look. ** (593) Niet: (Ignore defense.) (593) Niet: Niet is bitten. (593) Niet: And promptly turns into what seems to be a larger version of the dolls. (591) Jomoru: "that didn't work right.. " (591) Jomoru: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,3,2,2,1 = (7) ** (591) Jomoru tries to pounce emerald ** ** (592) Danizelle catches Jomoru on her way to Emerald. ** (592) Danizelle: "What are you doing, Jomoru?" (591) Jomoru: "demonstrating" (592) Danizelle: "Demonstrating what?" (591) Jomoru: "How to make pets" ** (592) Danizelle laughs. ** (591) Jomoru: "Clearly niet has protected herself from being cute" (592) Danizelle: "Niet can subvert any shaping you do to her." (592) Danizelle: "And she has her own ideas about what cute is." (593) Niet: Niet has garishly over the top makeup and a ridiculously fluffy outfit as well. (591) Jomoru: "Nope clearly she had no desire to be cute" ** (592) Danizelle chuckles. ** (592) Danizelle: "What were you trying to do with Niet?" (591) Jomoru: "A panda cub" (592) Danizelle: "Ahhhh." (611) Priceless Emerald: "If you want, I could get you a slave to change." Priceless suggested (591) Jomoru: "but you're here!' (611) Priceless Emerald: "Yes, but we aren't the ones you want to change, you change us, we can't get you stuff." (591) Jomoru: "you can change back" (592) Danizelle: "If I help her. One of Cytheria's souls changed her into a child. I could change her back but she seems to think that she should stay that way." (593) Niet: "She should!" (611) Priceless Emerald: "It was her will." she stated. (591) Jomoru: "she's acting too mature for a child" (592) Danizelle: "Cytherian demons are odd like that. Emerald will stay that way until she figures out what the Soul was trying to teach her." (591) Jomoru: "She didn't grow up right and her mother sucked" ** (611) Priceless Emerald raised an eyebrow at Jomoru. ** (592) Danizelle: "Deeeefinitely too much like me at that age." (591) Jomoru: "no, that's really the answer" (592) Danizelle: "What she's driving at in very blunt fashion, and what the oversoul was trying to show you is you never really learned how to simply play, and have fun Emerald." (591) Jomoru: "not quite. The mature you wasn't right.. I am surprised you aren't in a class room right now" (611) Priceless Emerald: "Be explicit." she stated. (591) Jomoru: "the grown up you was clearly wrong, you need to grow up as someone else" (611) Priceless Emerald: "Why? I was already deemed worthy, grown up as I was, to bear the eternal glory of our masters." she countered (591) Jomoru: "she disagreed" (593) Niet: Niet nods., (593) Niet: "I can help you be someone else! I have lots of guide books." (611) Priceless Emerald: "And how, precisely, can you be sure of this?" she asked Jomoru. (592) Danizelle: "Because she assumed your mother was TOO strict. (591) Jomoru: "cause I know stuff" (593) Niet: "It's because you're too dependent." (592) Danizelle: "In any case I'm going to go do some sewing. I'll be about. Jomoru, come see me in about three hours. I should have something for you (591) Jomoru: "ok" ** (592) Danizelle slithers off to go and do some sewing ** (611) Priceless Emerald: "It is wrong to give those greater than me their proper respect?" she asked Niet (592) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (592) Danizelle (exit): 03:29 (611) Priceless Emerald: (Is It) (591) Jomoru: "clearly she thought so" (593) Niet: "You're too clingy." Niet notes sagely. (593) Niet: Niet absentmindedly attempts to glomp onto Jomoru as she says this. (591) Jomoru: Niet glomps emerald whispering to Jenthulhu, in theory (591) Jomoru: or at least niet tries to (611) Priceless Emerald: Priceless ignores the glomp whispering to Jenthulhu, you could try (593) Niet: Niet is perfectly satisfied with this state of affairs, and proceeds to hug Emerald tightly. (611) Priceless Emerald: Priceless fired off the endowment charm at Jomoru, based on Jomoru's earlier dissatisfaction with lack of entertainment (591) Jomoru: (spends 1 wp) (611) Priceless Emerald: (curses) (611) Priceless Emerald: She glanced idly at Niet, "Are you quite done?" (593) Niet: "Nope!" (611) Priceless Emerald: "Well then, could you at least inform me how long the souls in your dolls will last?" (593) Niet: "Why would they expire?" (611) Priceless Emerald: "So, they've been granted immortality?" she asked (593) Niet: "Why would dolls fall apart on their own?" (611) Priceless Emerald: "Interesting..." she mused. (591) Jomoru: see? clearly not getting it" (593) Niet: Niet nods. ** (611) Priceless Emerald glares at them a little. ** (591) Jomoru: "Act different" (591) Jomoru: "Or don't and disobey her" ** (611) Priceless Emerald frowns, trying to rationalize directly disobeying one of the Yozis. ** (591) Jomoru: "Those are your options" (611) Priceless Emerald: (see, that's the catch-22, to obey her, she has to act different, to disobey her, she has to change how she acts, thus obeying her) (591) Jomoru: (Yes behold the way of the yozi) (611) Priceless Emerald: "Fine." she all but snarled at Jomoru, using her enowment charm to return to her regular self. (591) Jomoru: what? ** (611) Priceless Emerald storms off, not in the mood to explain what the problem was to Jomoru, who just wouldn't get it ** (591) Jomoru: "Niet could make you someone else" (593) Niet: "Gladly!" (591) Jomoru: "Its clearly what she desires!" (611) Priceless Emerald: (so, they followed her?) (591) Jomoru: (yes) (611) Priceless Emerald: "Why are you following me?" she asked (591) Jomoru: "why not?: ** (611) Priceless Emerald gritted her teeth. "Maybe I do not wish for your presence?" ** (591) Jomoru: "I have more essence than you" (611) Priceless Emerald: "So, what, you'll kill me if I try to keep you away?" she asked (591) Jomoru: "More essence means you have to listen" (593) Niet: Niet nods at this sage wisdom, so long as it doesn't apply to her. (611) Priceless Emerald: "Then WHAT is it you want to say?" she asked, clearly angry and frustrated (591) Jomoru: "Let Niet make you cute" (611) Priceless Emerald: "Why?" (593) Niet: Niet nods so hard she gets whiplash. (591) Jomoru: Strong shall opress the weak (611) Priceless Emerald: "Then what about your mother?" she asked Jomoru in return. "Why not oppress her?" (591) Jomoru: "she doesn't believe in that law. You do" (611) Priceless Emerald: (Where are we, again?) (611) Priceless Emerald: (denandsor?) (591) Jomoru: (yes) (611) Priceless Emerald: (and there's a portal to malfeas there, right?) (591) Jomoru: (Yes) (611) Priceless Emerald: Priceless heads towards the portal to Malfeas (593) Niet: Niet follows. (591) Jomoru: "Stop" (611) Priceless Emerald: "Why? Afraid to go into Malfeas?" she challenged. (591) Jomoru: "You're the one not following her rules (611) Priceless Emerald: "Yes, I am." she told Jomoru, "I'm just choosing which strong force to let oppress me." ** (591) Jomoru looks to niet ** (593) Niet: "It's not supposed to be a "Weak choose something strong to oppress them..." (611) Priceless Emerald: "Cecelyne and the Yozis are stronger than you." she pointed out to Jomoru, "Thus, they have more inherent right to oppress me." she argued back, using hypocritical logic. (593) Niet: "And they're oppression includes ordering you to be oppressed by things that aren't as cute as they are." (593) Niet: their* (611) Priceless Emerald: "Have they said so to me? No. So your argument is invalid." she told Niet (593) Niet: "That's the law." (593) Niet: "You're not acting cute at all." (593) Niet: "Cecelyne enforces her laws." (593) Niet: "Strong oppress the weak. What part of oppress implies the weak choose anything?" ** (611) Priceless Emerald ignores her and instead, while still heading for the portal, telekinetically slaps Niet across the face, invisible telekinesis of course. ** (591) Jomoru: Clearly she doesn't get it (593) Niet: The invisible telekinetic strike smashes into a tiny globe of fire that repels the attack. (593) Niet: Niet nods. (593) Niet: "I suppose the child form was appropriate..." (593) Niet: "Since she's not even cute enough to follow her own rules." (591) Jomoru: "Yep" (611) Priceless Emerald: (also, of note, the slap was done in a way that wouldn't deal damage in health levels) ** (611) Priceless Emerald finds and heads through the blasted portal. ** (593) Niet: (Still pdable.) (591) Jomoru: hmmmm (611) Priceless Emerald: (not saying it wasn't, more saying it was a waste of essence) (593) Niet: (NOTHING touches you! It could be a late step bad touch effect!) (611) Priceless Emerald: (If she did that, it would likely trigger the OATH) (593) Niet: (Don't interfere with my valor 1!) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights